Denial
by starpokemon123
Summary: "Admit it, Cece, you like James." "No I don't!" "DENIAL and it's not just a river in Egypt." "Duh. It's a river in China." Face palms. Face palms everywhere. Tad do people know, it's just denial. Cece does really like James. James really likes Cece. BUT NOO! There's a thing called denial in the world. Also in rivers. Like The Nile River. It's TOTALLY not in China. JamesxCece others
1. Chapter 1

Star: Hey! Star here! I feel awesome for writing the first JaCe (CecexJames) story! Fuck yeah!

Lilly: We shouldn't be writing other stories, but summer break is coming up. We have some time for an extra story.

Star: I'm a GeCe and JaCe shipper. So if you hate JaCe and can't stand it, please leave. I don't want shipping wars. Go to wikia for that. I'll be watching c:

Lilly: We enjoy those arguments... but this is fanfiction where we read, not a forum to discuss.

Star: Yup. So enjoy the story. I'm suppose to be writing my other story but... I MUST BE THE FIRST JaCe WRITER!

Billy: We do not own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Admit it, Cece, you like James," Rocky told her best friend.

"No I don't!" Cece said for the hundredth time.

"Denial and it's not just a river in Egypt."

"Duh. It's a river in China." Face palms. Face palms everywhere.

"Seriously Cece, you always talk about him, stare at him, _touch_ him, and do stuff we would do to celebrities."

"I would never, ever touch a celbs' hair without permission."

"Mhm."

"Find. If it came to Harry St-"

"Don't change the subject on me!"

"What was the subject? Math? Ugh, don't even get me started on my new teacher. But James always helps me out." Cece was smiling like an idiot now.

"See! You always seem to bring him into a conversation."

"What! No I don't."

"Seals."

"Ooo, aren't seals the cutest thing ever? So is James. But I'm not saying I like him, I'm just saying he's cute. You kn-"

"I don't need anymore proof. You like James."

"No. I. Don't. I'm going to history!"

"Where James is at?"

"Screw you!"

"We have the same classes, you know?"

* * *

"Can somebody please tell me what was Maria Antoinette majorly accused of in the jury?" Mr. Polk asked.

"She was accused of incest with her son," James and Cece spoke in unison. (Star: I was shocked. The things the teacher was saying was the exact same thing we learned in the episode "Brain it Up!")

"Please raise your hand when you speak, Ms. Jones and Mr. Flinter," said Mr. Polk. Cece and James gave each other evil glares, and then paid attention to the French Revolution. Cece never knew how fun learning could be. Man, these people were weird.

_Is he looking at me? I think he is. Wait... he sits behind me! Duuur! _Cece had an odd ball of thoughts running through her mind about James. She was too stubborn to admit it. Admit that she had a huge crush. She actually just wanted to deny it. She wanted the guy to be someone she could tell everything to. James reaction if he found out Cece had dyslexia. Cece had nightmares of it.

After history, they had lunch. James was in the corner with his geek friends while Cece was in a table with Tinka and Rocky.

"If she stares any longer, I'm afraid her pupils are gonna explode and cause a chemical reaction in our hearts. Mine, it will be over joyed," Tinka spoke as her and Rocky observes as Cece stared at James.

"Huh?" Cece snapped out of her gaze.

"Oh, common, you're in love with the boy," Tinka flicked a grape at Cece. Cece went back into gaze before Tinka finished talking, so the grape bounced off.

"I think she's in love," Rocky whispered to Tinka.

"You don't say?" Tinka replied,"Has she admit it yet?"

"Nope. She's in denial," Rocky replied.

"Cece!" Tinka slammed her fists on the table.

"I don't like James!" Cece said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You totally like the boy," Tinka rolled her eyes.

"No I don't," Cece whined and kicked Tinka from under the chair, missing.

"You're more stubborn than a goat in a catilac triumph on the Olympics," Tinka said.

"I swear for his cute ass glasses I don't!" Cece said.

"Mhm," Tinka and Rocky nodded in unison.

"I still believe you like him," Tinka said.

"I still believe you like Ty," Cece stuck out her tongue.

"It was only one date," Tinka rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... but lately you two have been closer," Rocky nudged Tinka lightly with her elbow. Tinka roughly schooted over and Rocky fell on the floor.

"Awe," Cece teased,"Tinka is in denial."

"Oh, look who's talking," Tinka blushed.

"Don't worry," Rocky huffed,"I'm okay." Once Rocky sat down, Tinka shoved her down again. Rocky galred at Tinka from down on the floor.

"What? You have cafeteria floor germs," Tinka shrugged and took a sip from her drink.

* * *

"Cece," James greeted Cece when she was applying lip gloss.

"James," Cece made a 'plop' sound with her lips as she closed her lip gloss.

"I see you have been having trouble on the math assignment."

"Ugh, don't get me started."

"Want me to help you? You can come over to my house?"

"Are you asking me out on a study date," Cece made a troll face.

"W-w-what are you talking about," James stumbled in his words.

"You're such a geek," Cece smiled and poked him on the shoulder.

"So you want my help or not."

"Sure. Let me call my mother first." After Cece called her mom who approved, she told James. "She said yes. If she asks, you're a girl and your name is Jaime. Deal?"

"According to the human reproductive system, I think I'm the male."

"Just help me save our lives. If she finds out I'm at a boy's house, she'll taze both of us."

"Don't you need-"

"She's a police officer."

James made a squeaky little girl voice,"Is this good enough?"

"If you can make it through my mom's life story with that voice, you're good."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're gonna ever encounter my mom, I'm gonna dress you up as a girl."

"I only sighed up to tutor you."

"Well you need to be alive to do that. Welcome to the world of being nice!"

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second," Rocky came out from behind a trash can," you two. On a study date."

"It's not a date," James and Cece said in unison.

"You're gonna lie to your mom?!" Rocky gasped.

"Not lie... trick. I'm gonna trick my mom," Cece explained.

"Same difference!" Rocky said.

"Keep it a secret," Cece said and she started walking off with James.

"What's the commotion?" Tinka said as she came from behind a recycling bin.

"Cece and James are on a study date!" Rocky squealed.

"I have to post this online!" Tinka gasped and she quickly posted it online. So did Rocky.

Little did they know that Georgia had access to social networks.

* * *

Star: Because I felt like ending it there, this chapter is done. I don't know how long I'll make this. But here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it c: All haters will have a mattress thrown at them.

Lilly: Enjoy life. c:

**Recommended song of the day: I do Not Hook up ~ Kelly Clarkson**

**Star fact of the day: Star's name rhymes with pizza. Has a nickname by one friend... Jar of Pizza -_-**

**Color of the day: Turquoise :D**

**Question of the day: What do you think of Shake it Up! just randomly throwing relationships here and there? **

**My opinion? First Rogan becomes popular, they break it off. Now this. This pairing will grow popular due to the episode Opposites Attract it Up, but it will get hated by Gece, Cy, Dece, etc.. Who knows if it will last. It's been confirmed Ty be dating someone by the end of Season 3. Seriously Disney, DON'T MESS WITH YOUR FANS EMOTIONS!**

~Star out

~Star out


	2. Chapter 2

Star: Hey! Star here! OMM! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I LURVE YOU GUYS! I see I'm not the only one who likes JaCe. But here's my theory. James and Cece will become a couple. THEN Gunther is going to return as a recurring character. Then shit happens blabity blah blah. Yeah. But then again, I doubt JaCe might be official. It'd be so random.

Lilly: Why does Disney channel hate us :(

Billy: We don't own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties.

Star: Also, we reply to reviews!

**GlitterGirl123: I'm glad you're giving JaCe a chance! I hope Disney channel doesn't make more fan girls cry -_- Also, if you want to rant, PM me. I have some rant pants ready!  
**

**Guest: Haha, me too! :P Great minds ship alike.**

**Rocky9870: Thank you ^.^ Lurve ya!**

**jackNkim4eva: I actually started reading your fic a few days ago. Get ready for one long ass review xD In a few more... time lapses? I dunno. I'm still not done with it. Anyways, I have enough lurve for all of my stories! Don't worry! **

**BehindTheseCastleWalls: Apparently you're not :D**

**WinterFairy7337: I know :( I'm scared to lurve it, too. CURSE YOU DISNEY PRODUCERS! -cough- Anyways, I recommend the episode. I thought it was a tad dumb because Cece went from stupid to brainiac. So yeah.**

**Guest 1: Gosh, imagine the fandoms took over because we killed the writers O.O Oh my Harvest Goddess, help us all!**

**The BoSs: I know. I was SO mad :\ Thank you btw!**

**Musicxlover14: I lurve it, too. c:  
**

**JuicyJness: I hear Logan's appearance is a rumor. We're going to have to wait until July or so. But true, Gunther is a recurring character now. I'm doubting mane things right now -.O But still: LOGAN! FIGHT FOR YOUR WOMAN! I checked, and I highly doubt he'll return. -sigh- Also, thank you very much!  
**

**MelondyGraceLynchDaughterHades: Is that you're real name O.o? Anyways, thank you :)**

**Person: You are an AMAZING PERSON :D**

**Wish Star: I wish for a pony, a boy hamster so my girl hamster won't be single forever like me, a toy, some stickers, a Cameron Boyce picture, another Fidget Friend, a 3DS, a Katniss Barbie- Wait... never mind. cx I hope they do become an actual shipping. Common, just give Cece some lurve!**

**Jewelz: Awe, thanks for reviewing you fat bitch!**

* * *

**Cece's POV  
**

James' house was HUGE!

"Woah," I gasped as I entered his two story house. It was so pretty. It was all Victorian decorated with ivory everywhere!

"What? You've never seen a house?" he rolled his eyes.

"Actually... I live in an apartment," I said. James patted my head.

"You poor thing," he sighed. I moved a step back, and James put his hand down. "Follow me." We went into this room. It was like a library! Shelves with books, everywhere!

"Oh my gosh," I gasped,"it's the setting of that nightmare I had with yo- Never mind."

"Am I hearing right?" James questioned with a grin as he got a few inches in front of my face,"does Cece dream about me?"

"I said nightmare you jerk," I stuck out my tongue. James just tapped the top of my nose, and we sat down on a table.

"So what part don't you understand?" he asked me.

"The first step, second step, fourth step, and last one," I said.

"Wait, if you don't understand the other steps, how could you understand step five and three?" he wondered.

"I know what to do after the steps before, but I always get those steps wrong," I said.

"You confused me," James said.

"Just teach me from the start."T

* * *

After an hour or so, I could do the math better! James and I were sitting across from each other. It was a small table. There was an empty chair next James, and there was an empty chair next to me. Which means... there are four chairs minus James and I. There are two available chairs! Man I'm getting good at this.

"Like this?" I asked him. James got up from his chair and sat next to me. He checked my work.

"You just added wrong right here," James got up, put his arms around my shoulder, and started correcting my work. This is one weird guy. Who wraps their arm around a girl and started working on the worksheet? Wait a second... HIS ARM IS AROUND ME! Okay Cece, calm down. Calm down.

"Thanks," I said. I checked my watch. "I probably should get going."

"Okay." We both got up at the same time. We bumped into each other, and I ended up on James' lap. Joy. Wait a second... OH FUCKITY FUCK FUCK! I quickly got up and so did James. We both coughed and cleared our throats.

"W-well, I think I'll get going!"

"Y-yeah, you do that." We both awkwardly made our way to the front door. I was about the open the door, but I don't know what came over me. I turned around, grabbed James, and kissed him.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Rocky yelled as I listened to her scream on the couch. Poor couch.

"I grabbed him, and I kissed him!" I yelled for the hundredth time.

"YOU WHAT?!" Rocky yelled again.

"Okay Rocky, we're not getting anywhere," I groaned and shoved my face in my hands. Rocky patted me back.

"It's okay, Cece. It's okay to admit you like him."

"I. DON'T. LIKE HIM!"

"Mhm. But what about him. He seems into her."

"Into her? Who the heck is her?! Do I know her?"

"Cece, by her I meant you. Gosh, you and a smart guy... OH MY GOSH! You and a smart guy?! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!"

"Gee, Rocky. You're supportive. But either way, I don't like him."

"Then why'd you kiss him? Huh?" Rocky started waving her finger around in my face,"Why'd you kiss him? Huh? Huh? Huh?!"

"Stop it," I whined and buried my face in a cushion,"I kissed him because..."

"Because you like him? Because he drives you all cray cray?"

"Yes, Rocky. He actually drive me all cray cray."

"I KN-"

"IN THE BAD WAY, BLUE! IN A BAD WAY!" There was a knock at the door. "I'LL GET IT, MOOOMMM!" I opened the door, and my mom was there.

"Cece," she looked at me. Well, more like glared at me.

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked her as she came in.

"So. Who was your friend again? The one who helped you study." Rocky coughed and got up.

"I better get go-" Rocky was interrupted by my mom.

"Nope. Rocky, you never lie. You're going to stay here," Mom said.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Answer my question. Who was your friend?"

"Jaime," I said clearly. Man, I'm such a good actress.

"You sure? Does the name JAMES ring a bell?" she said as she held up her phone that had Facebook opened on it. Let's just say that some people like ROCKY AND TINKA posted to the whole entire internet world that I was on a "study date" with James.

"Rocky," I turned around to glare at Rocky.

"I'm sorry! Tinka and I couldn't help ourselves! Plus, everyone knows you two have a thing going on! Let's face-" Rocky blabbed on until my mom interrupted her.

"Rocky," Mom said and faced her,"you can leave now." Rocky literally ran out the window. She got up and gave us a thumbs up.

"I-I'm okay!" she smiled as she got up and started climbing up the fire escapes.

"Cece, you-" I interrupted her.

"Are grounded."

"Fo-"

"Two weeks."

"Plus-"

"No TV."

"Also-"

"Here's my phone," I sighed and gave it to her. I started to walk down the hallway, to my room.

"Don't forget-"

"To wash the dishes, I know! Geeze, woman."

"That's-"

"Another three days."

* * *

I was bored. No TV. No phone. No James. Okay, maybe I liked James a little bit. JUST A LITTLE BIT! Seriously though. I'm too dumb for him. He's too smart for me. Sure, I was improving thanks to him. But still. We could never be. OH MY GOSH!? What am I thinking?! I feel stupid. I've been in denial long enough! I'm going to face my fears! I will wear that shirt and those boots tomorrow!

Seriously though. Imagine the feud that would go on between the nerds and the averages. Maybe we could get along? Like Rocky and I. Sure we have problems. But look were we have gotten. Maybe James and I can make it that far. James. His small smile. His uber cute glasses. The way he dresses. His hair.

You know what? I've been mixing love and life together. Love and life. The things NOBODY should mix together besides in a word phrase. They're two different things. Maybe I can now create another different world. Just for love. Population: James.

So yes. I'm out of denial. I like James.

I knew it!

Shut up, Concha!

Well, isn't that a great and friendly way to welcome your conscious home after vacation.

Go on another vacation!

But this is going to be fun! I want to help you with Jamsey wamesy.

GO!

Ugh, fine. I'll go to Paris. Au revoir! Maybe those naps in French will somehow pay off.

Bye! Ugh, stupid conscious.

I'M STILL HERE!

Sorry.

* * *

Star: YOU GUYS HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH! When I was writing the first author's note, the page reloaded and I had to rewrite from the scene where Georgia told Cece about James. Then, when Cece was thinking about James. I wrote a very long thing about her feelings for James. THE FUCKING PIECE OF POOR EXCUSE OF THIS BULL SHITTY LAPTOP RELOADED, AGAIN! So there you have it!

Lilly: Yay! Star suffered! \(^.^)/

Star: Lilly, I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD!

Lilly: Gosh -eye roll- Let the Harvest Goddess help us.

**Song recommendation of the day: Fuck Up ~ Shane Dawson (WARNING: Not for the innocent... or what's left of them!)**

**Star fact of the day: Loses her temper easily but rarely. Can scare the crap out of a jock when it happens. ^.^ Done it before! **

**Question of the day: Every just wanted to throw your electronic device out the window? Yes, Toshi. I'M TALKING TO YOU!**

Billy: Sooo... who saw the Opposite Attract it Up promo? We doubt JaCe will stay canon like Deucina. But if it does, we'll forgive Disney for half of the evil crap they've done to us. Either way, this fic will live on until its end.

~Star out


	3. Chapter 3

Star: Hey! Star here! I was writing this chapter during my visit to TJ! You aren't a true dedicated writer until you carry sticky notes everywhere for notes. c: So I hope you like it. I was in the hospital for five hours so yeah... ALSO! People thought Cece was going to be in denial a little longer. She isn't denying it to herself. She is denying it to everyone else. So, there's the confusion ender.

Lilly: Based of a true story. Like when Star was in denial about this bo-

Star: SHUT UP, LILLY!

Billy: We do not own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties.

**Tynka787: Awesome user c: Anways, I'm so glad you like it! Also, I will totes bring a tad more of Tynka in it.**

**Rocky9870: Great idea ^.^ Considering it. A lot. Anyways, thank you so much. About your story (I haven't read it) there will always be room for improvement. No worries. Worries bring wrinkles to the eyes of an author.**

**GliterGirl123: Haha, I was like. Woah. I think everyone can imagine that happen. xD So I dunno. What do you want to rant about? How none of us seem to fall for the Disney romances anymore. Because let's face it, JaCe won't last.**

**WinterFairy7337: She won't be in denial with herself, but she will with other people. Denying it and stuff. :-]**

**MelodyGraceLynchDaughterHades: Thank you :)**

**hardcoregirl: This is for you *u* **

**Guest 1: Heck yeah it would! But then I doubt the show would be kid safe anymore -.o Anyways, I doubt JaCe will last. If it does, that's cool. But I highly doubt it.**

**Jewelz: Well, at least I'm not scared to tell you in person. :P**

**Karina: Go to wikia. Trust me, you ain't. :] Go check wikia, it's officially JaCe. Either ways, I'm so glad you like it.**

**Rogan baby: I shall name you Pete. :-D**

**Internet BFF: Thanks for the info! **

**MusicAngel98: Don't worry, I'm not mad. :} I read it. It's pretty good. I'm glad you like it.**

**midnightsuntellusastory: Thanks you. *V***

**LinlsAmazing: Thank you so much! n_n **

* * *

**Cece's POV**

The next day at school was weird. Everyone looked at me funny. I knew I shouldn't have brought the shirt and these boots! I should have been a denial about this a while longer. I then ran into Tinka.

"Hey, Tinka," I greeted her.

"Hello, Cece."

"Any luck with Ty ?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?!"

"You totally like him. Ever since he got on Shake it Up, you two have been spending a lot of time together of I do say so myself."

"Well, I'm not the only one with her head in the clouds!"

"What do you mean?" I was confused on her meaning.

"Never mind. So what have you've been thinking?"

"In someone."

"As in James?"

"No!"

"Then who?"

"Ugh. Okay, James."

"You like the nerd. Don't you?"

"No I don't!"

"Denial and its not just a river in Egypt."

"Make people stop saying that! It's in China! Get your geo right people!"

"Then why are you worried about James?"

"Because my mom might end him. Now I have no way of studying with him."

"Study dating?"

"No! Stop it. It's just that I have been improving because of him."

"I'm surprised you're improving. You usually just stare at him. Heck, you even kissed him."

"What?! Who told you?!"

"Rocky. Then I told the other half of the school. Everybody knows by now."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. Everyone thinks you and James had a make out session."

"B-b-b-but it was only one kiss."

"It's like that game pass the bah goat."

"Huh?"

"The one where the person says something to a person then they pass it around. By the time it goes back to the beginning, it's another thing."

"You mean telephone?"

"Whatever."

"Oh great. This morning has been-" I was cut off by the bell. I was walking down the hall to first period while people were either mocking me, laughing, or making kissy faces. I ignored them. Cece Jones will NOT be humiliated. Cece Jones will NOT be brought down. Cece Jones will NOT be intimidated. Cece Jones will not-

"Hey, James," I gushed.

"Cecelia," he responded while he looked down.

"Are you mad at me?" I frowned and fiddled my hands.

"No. Just curious on why the whole school things we had a make out session."

"I'm sorry... for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I'm a bother, for kissing you, and now there's rumors."

"Let's talk over break. We're going to be late." I didn't know what he felt right now. I hope he isn't mad. Ugh, why is love so complicated. I should've stayed in denial a tad longer.

* * *

"James," I said as I met with him in the hallway.

"Cecelia," he responded. Is it me or is he blushing.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're calling me Cecelia."

"I heard it annoys you."

"You want to annoy me?!"

"You're cute when you're annoyed."

"Well it's cute when you say my full name, so I guess this is a lose-lose situation!"

"I guess it is!"

"Okay, then."

"Are you still coming to my house?"

"Awe, Jamsey wamsey wants another kiss?" I teased him.

"Shut up."

I gasped,"James said the 'S' word! Ooooo! I'm going to tell your mom." James rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Are you going or not?"

"I can't. My mom found out you are a dude. I'm grounded and I can't do anything after school."

"That's a shame."

"Awe, you really wanted a kiss."

"Wha-What? That's funny, Cece. Hahaha, you're funny, Cece."

"Awe, I feel bad for you," I kissed my middle and index finger and placed them on James' lips,"there."

"Cece!"

"Oh admit it, you're in love with me."

"Haha, you're hilarious... So how long are you going to be grounded."

"Two weeks."

"After that..."

"After that what?"

"You want to go out some time?!" he said quickly.

"Sure. When and where?"

"Huh? I need some time to think about that. I never knew I'd get it this far."

"Hehe. Alrighty then."

* * *

Star: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE! Wanted to to quickly update. I hope you liked it.

~Star out


	4. NOTE

Star: Sad news on my profile. I'm so sorry in advanced. I don't want this chapter to be deleted, so here are like 5 sentences.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I walked up to Rocky in lunch. She was at our usual table with Deuce, Ty, and Tinka.

"Hey, Cece," Deuce said,"I heard you and James-" I grabbed his shirt.

"I will end you, Martinez," I threatened him. That shut him up. I sat down, and told Rocky.

"I'm going on a date with James," I said. Rocky spit out her water.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH JAMES?!" she yelled, almost everyone heard.

"CECE IS GOING ON A DATE WITH JAMES?!" Ty and Tinka yelled on purpose. I face palmed. They call me the stupid one?

* * *

Star: I'm sorry once again. Go on my profile for the LONG letter.

~Star out


	5. Chapter 5

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm back my cute wittle Starkers. Calling you wittle because I'm tall o_o So! Anyone see the sneak peak for Psych it up? SPOILER ALERT! Things are sad for us JaCe fans. But I had a thought that maybe it'll be like Good Like Charlie when Teddy broke up with Spencer, and it turned out he was the love of her life after she was told that by the fortune teller? Anyone? No? Okay. OnO

Billy: We do not own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties. I have a feeling the hardcore JaCe shippers will come crying to us about their feelings. -gets buckets-

Star: If you want a shoulder to cry on, don't worry, I'm here for you loves.

**I'm replying to the reviews on chappie 3!**

**WinterFairy7337: Thankies ^.^**

**GlitterGirl123: Why would they get couples together when they're just gonna break em up again? -_- I think they enjoy making kids suffer... Know how to drive? You can pick me up, and I'll take my knife disguised as a butter knife.**

**hardcoregirl: Here's the new chappie! Sorry for the long wait, but I took a break from stories for a tad.**

**Tynka787: I LURVE Tinka. I saw the plot, and I sort of died for a moment. I'm a ghost c: Lurve you, too!**

**MusicAngel98: Thank you! :D Update yours soon.**

**fortheloveofchocolate: This character played by Ben Stillwell in Shake it Up episodes. He came out in Brain it Up for the first time, started dating Cece in Opposites Attract it Up, and he brakes up with Cece in Psych it Up. I think they might together again. I just saw a sneak peak. :\**

**midnightsuntellusastory: Thankadoodles! =D**

**Jewelz: Go end yourself. -u-**

**The BoSs: -gives suagr- :)**

**LinlsAmazing: Aren't we all? It's a cute eppy. ~^.^~ Hope you've seen it by now.**

**delenahart3: The world will never know! O.o (Teehee)**

* * *

**Cece's POV  
**

_Two weeks later...  
_

What was I gonna wear? What was I gonna wear? What was I gonna wear? What. Was. I. Gonna. Wear?! WHAT WAS I GONNA WEAR!? WHAT. WAS. I. GONNA. WEAR!? I was walking back and forth in my room. Ugh! I have no idea what to do. You know what, I'll just be myself. I got a red shirt with poofy sleeves, a black skirt, and some combat boots. Just took what I first saw and matched it. Teehee.

I laid it out on my bed, and I waited for Jame's call/text. I was at home after a long day, and I was tired. People have been teasing James and I all day. Again. They don't stop! Like common, people! It was two weeks ago. Stupid Tinka. Stupid Rocky. It was just one kiss! Common!

I got to admit. It was kind of cute seeing James all shocked like that. Teehee. This was gonna be one fun date. But knowing him, he'll probably take me somewhere geeky. Who cares, it's with him.

"Hey, hey, hey, James' lover," Rocky greeted me as she came into my room.

"I don't like him, I am not his lover, lame best friend," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently.

"Told Tinka that James and I kissed, and she told everyone we had a make out session!" I yelled at her.

"Woah, Cece," Rocky said surprised," chill a bit. That was two weeks ago."

"Fine," I sighed and sat down on my bed," but everyone thinks I like James now."

"You're in denial with yourself, me, your friends, and the whole world. Most importantly, with James. Five denial steps Cece. Five of them then you're done."

"So what, I just have to admit things?"

"Exactly. First with yourself, then me, then our friends, then the whole world, and finally James."

"That's so deep."

"I try."

Little does Rocky know, that I just need four more steps. Because with myself, I'm out of denial. So I guess... I have to tell Rocky. Wait... why am I listening to the girl that went out... blech. Logan. (Star: No Rogan bashing. I LURVE Rogan. Advertising: Go check out my Rogan story What If later on)

"Oh well, time will tell."

"Don't you something to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"That your out of denial with yourself and you want to admit it to me."

"I. Don't. Like. James!" Man, step two was going to take a while. Rocky's so complicated. That's why she's the side kick. Right?

* * *

It was 7PM. I finally got the call from James.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Cecelia," James answered.

"Ugh! Stop calling me that."

"But it's funny."

"Yeah, I'm about to get real hilarious."

"Hahahaha... haha. Anyways, after school, you want to go to the planetarium?"

"What's that?"

"A place where you go and see stars."

"Wouldn't that work only in the night?"

"Oh, Cece. You have so much to learn. You're learning from the best because, you know, I'm smart."

"Hardy har har, you're not only hilarious but smart."

"I know I am."

"I have yet to teach you about sarcasm."

"You're so cold."

"No, I'm hawt."

"Eh."

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"No!"

"Then?!" He really needs to learn about sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it like that! You're very pretty."

"Awe, you think I'm pretty?"

"Oh, common!"

"Teehee."

* * *

It was after school, and I was ready for our date. I was pretty excited. Rocky and Tinka kept teasing me all day. I was waiting at the bench in the hall.

"Hey, Cece," James waved at me.

"Yay!" I said and went up to him," You got my name right."

"Hahahaha," he laughed sarcastically. We started walking out, and James had his hand on my back the whole time. I didn't mind. I really liked the feeling of him touching me.

The planetarium was on the next block over, so we walked over there. Eventually, his hand fell back to his side. I reached over and grabbed his hand, and he just intertwined our fingers. I felt my head heat up, so I refused to look at him. I didn't want him to see me turn the same color of my hair.

When we got their, he paid for our entrance.

"Woah," I gasped," it's soo cool."

"I know," James laughed as we sat down. He showed me a whole bunch of constellations. I told him to cross his eyes. It made us very dizzy. My stomach was the dizziest from being so close to him. I'm just wondering if he likes me too.

* * *

It was 11PM, and I wasn't tired. I kept thinking in all the fun we had. We went for some fro-yo after the date. You know, I guess opposites do attract. I'm glad he asked me out. He's a cool guy. Sure, I'm not the typical girl that'd go out with a nerd. He's not the typical guy that'd go out with someone as fabulous as me. But I guess, we do make an awesome team.

I then heard rocks being thrown at my window.

* * *

Star: Ladidadida! Review?

**Song recommendation of the day: My Life Would Suck Without You ~ Kelly Clarkson  
**

**Star fact of the day: Ready to murder Disney channel writers.**

**Question of that day: Miss me?**

**~Star out  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Star: Hey! Star here! Anyways, I never thought I'd ghet far with this story. I was like O.O when I saw we had 62 reviews! Thankies! I'm gonna be writing this in under one day since-

Lilly: Oh boy story time. -_-

Star: I have this calendar where I write what I'm gonna be writing that day. Turns out, I had to write half of this yesterday and complete it today. Whoops. I didn't see that -_-

Lilly: HAHA!

Billy: We do not own Shake it Up! or any other mentioned properties.

**WinterFairy7337: Thankies :)**

**GlitterGirl123: Then let's drive to a Shake it Up! writer's house. I'll take my knife. OuO**

**FML4812: I LURVE that website!**

**Tynka787: This chapter is for you! Tynkarinas, unite. ^o^**

**Jaceomglove: Looking at your user name, I think you might be suffering right now. :(**

**Rocky9870: Thank you :D**

**My Internet BFF: I did too when I wrote that xD Great minds think alike. Especially the pervs.**

**natalia: Read to find out C:**

**The BoSs: When do I put plot twist? Your review made me think a lot. I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OnO Haha, just kidding.**

**xXxIamProbablyJustPlottingxXx: Awe, thanks. (~^.^~) By the way, EXTREME USER NAME!**

* * *

**Cece's POV **

I looked through the window. Seriously? What does he want? I got up and opened the window.

"What do you want, Ty?" I asked him as he came in my room.

"I need help on something," he told me.

"You're coming up to me because?"

"We're both the same."

"How?"

"We both like people that are complete opposites of us."

"I don't like James!"

"Whatever you say. But please help me!"

"What? You want a date with Tinka?"

"How did-"

"Everyone knows you and Tinka had a date. Lately though, you've been getting closer."

"But not close enough."

"Watch it, Ty. I don't think I'm ready to be Auntie Cece yet."

"Calm down. I just want a date with her, but I don't know how to ask her."

"What if... we go on a double date! I'll tell Tinka to come with me on a date with James since I know a guy who is interested. Then, when she see's you, she'll be very happy and not mad at me."

"That's a great plan, Ce. Buuut-"

"James and I will scram after ten minutes. I'll tell James about it, deal?"

"Thanks so much!"

"But why didn't you ask her herself?"

"Because after the first date, she rejected me." (Star: My heart just shattered while writing that.)

"Awe, Ty Blue got rejected by Tinka Hessenheffer... huh. Never thought I'd say Tinka rejected anybody."

"Hey, watch it, nerd lover."

"I don't like him. I just..."

"Like him?"

"No!"

"Oka-"

"Who are you- Ty?" Mom blinked as she came inside my room.

"Hey, Mom," I smiled," have you lost weight?"

"I think I've lo- Okay, what is Ty doing here?"

"Hey, Ms. Jones," Ty waved nervously," I came to ask Cece for... some help on our homework."

"I'm a police officer, not a mall cop. For one, you and Cece aren't even in the same grade. Two, your sister is Rocky. Why would you come to Cece for help?"

"Um-"

"Yeah. That's why I thought. But I know what exactly is going on here."

"You do!?" we both replied in unison.

"Yup," she nodded," mother instincts."

"You're messed up, Mom. The last times you had those, you said it was good to feed me more fat and grease. You only wanted me to weigh more than you."

"Let's get serious here," she rolled her eyes," you two are dating."

"WHAT!?" we screamed with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm okay with it. Remember, Ty. I'm a police officer and I always have my taser," she said and then took out her taser out of her pajama pocket and slowly backed out of the room, waving the taser in the process.

"Blach," I told him," me and you?!"

"Yeah! You have no idea how I feel!"

"Man, Ty. Why didn't you come at a reasonable time!? Why didn't you just text me!?"

"My phone got lost," he shrugged," also, it's been bugging me for nights. It was either now or never. But we seriously have to convince her we're not dating. This could be bad."

"You don't fucking say?"

* * *

The next morning, Rocky came in through the window with a sour look on her face. She came up to me and poked me in the stomach with each hey.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" she glared at me.

"OWIE!" I said and backed off," What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? More like what's YOUR problem? You never told me you liked Ty?"

"WHAT?! I do not-" I interrupted myself when I remembered last night. Ugh! Mom must've told her mom. "Ohhh!"

"OHHH WHAT?! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU LIKE... MY BROTHER!"

"Calm down, Rocky!" I shook her shoulders," I. Do. NOT. Like. Ty!"

Rocky's face then went into a dramatic crying form," You love him?"

"NO! He's my close friend! Nothing more."

Rocky then glared at me," So you're dating him for no reason?! You're horrible!"

"NO! Ugh!" I shoved my hands in my face," We aren't dating at all."

"Then why did Ty confirm it when your mom came to tell us the news?"

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Oh, so you were going to play secret relationship with me?"

"No, Rocky! Listen to me!"

"Listen to what? You're confusing me Cece! Why are you trying to hide your crush from me? Is it Ty or is it James?"

"N-"

"Never mind. You're probably just going to lie to me. See you at school," Rocky sighed and left out the door.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled out in the hallway, but Rocky disappeared. I was going to end Ty. Nobody interrupts my friendship with Rocky. No one.

* * *

I slammed Ty against the his locker.

"Woah, woah, Ce! Calm down," he told me and pushed me off him.

"You told your family we're actually dating?!"

"I had to! Rocky was right there, and then she would've found out I was actually going to go on a date with Tinka. She would have told her and ruined it."

"Yeah? Well that just ruined our friendship!"

"Oh... sorry, Cece. I didn't know she'd do that."

"I think she's crazy right now! She accused me of not telling her that I supposedly liked you then she yelled at me for saying I've been keeping secrets to her."

"You two will make up soon. I know it. Hey look, it's Tinka."

"Ugh, fine. I'll go up to her," I rolled my eyes at him and walked towards a Tinka in a twinkly outfit. "Heey!"

"What?" she glared at me.

"I said hi not bitch."

"You actually said heey in a very annoying tone actually."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Well somebody here woke up on Ty's bed."

"Wh- Ohhhh! You got it totally wrong! You see, Ty likes... this girl. He just told his family we're dating to cover it up."

"WHAT? WHO IS SHE! I WILL TWINKLE- I mean, I don't care."

"Mhm. Say... Tinka. Why don't come on a double date with James and I. There's this guy who really likes you."

"I don't-"

"I heard Ty will be there with his new girl-"

"I'll be there."

Well, I had my whole day planned out. At least Tinka did follow the script.

* * *

"Hey, James," I said as I ran into him in the halls," I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tommorow?"

"Why don't you go on a date with Ty? Your boyfriend," he rolled his eyes.

"What? You think Ty's my boyfriend, too?!"

"I don't think, I know. Rocky told me. I think it's for the best if we stop seeing each other," he said and walked away in a nerd fashion. He's a cute nerd. GET IT TOGETHER CECE!

"Wait-" I was going to call out to him, but he entered the boy's restroom.

Cece Jones has bravery. Cece Jones has invincibility. Cece Jones has dignity.

Well, Cece Jones is about to lose her dignity.

Yep. She's about to enter the boy's restroom.

* * *

Star: Since I have no life I will end it here.

Lilly: It's true! She's a loser.

Star: -_- I also have another story to work on so yeah. Lurve you all!

**Song recommendation of the day: Respect ~ cover by Christina Grimmie **

**Star fact of the day: Has to pee real bad while typing this. The chapter was going to be longer, and she then realized she was writing another ending instead of this one that was planned out. She wished fanfiction would log her out like they usually do when she saves after writing a lot. Be careful what you wish for. This is why this is the original plot and it's shorter. THANK YOU FANFICTION!**

**Question of the day: What's your opinion on Cece's new boyfriend?**

**Well, I just want to let you all know THAT I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO CAN DRIVE A VAN TO SHAKE IT UP! STUDIOS! I have my knife ready o.o**

~Star out


	7. Chapter 7

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Waaaah! Look at the reviews! You make me crazy! -sings- SUNDAY DINNER WITH A BOTTLE OF JACK, DRIVE AROUND TOWN LIKE A HEART ATTACK, BABY YOU'RE A MESS-

Lilly: o.o -traumatized-

Star: Oh yeah... I can't sing. Whoops. Anyways, who ships Rogan? Because guess what! SPOILER ALERT! Cece and Logan get married -_- Yeah, I'm bald now.

Billy: We do not own Shake it Up! or any other mentioned properties.

**GlitterGirl123: Lurve you, too! Earrings, huh? Usually, when this friend I have gets mad, they always say," OKAY! Hold my earrings!" The someone yells," You can't fight! You just got your nails done!" My friend is a dude. xD  
**

**Tynka787: Glad you like it c:**

**Z-Swagger4eva: I know, my plots are interesting... haha. JK. The boy's restroom wasn't a big deal. I was lazy. :P**

**WinterFairy7337: Don't worry about anything! Hope you feel better! Saw your other review, it's okay! :) Nothing to be sorry about.**

**delenahart3: Here it is! ;]**

**Rawrr7: Extreme username! Awkward experience... my condolences go to you.**

**TheANGELwithIN135: Here it is ;D**

**natalia: Oh I'll continue writing, just you see. ;O**

**Guest88: I know! I'm like the bigggest Tynkarina ever! -fangirls- :-D**

**Crazy4dogs: I'm glad you do, random reader! ^O^**

**2cool4oo COOKIE: Awe! ~^U^~ Thanks so much!**

**Guest: Here it is! Cx**

**Funkygoofysilly: Thankies! ~u~**

**JACE4EVER: Awkward OUO'! Thankies by the way!**

**rose2121: BGKJDGSRFKJLSDGFLSKJGBS Thanks so much! =^.^=**

**NaiveNoel14: No prob! Here's the chapter =)**

**Jace Fanatic: Here it is, fanatic! [:**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I can't believe I was doing this. Cece Jones is actually doing this. I'm talking in third person. Okay, not anymore. I can't believe I'm losing my dignity. OH MY GOSH! It stinks in here! There were three stalls and the wall was aligned with urinals. Blach! My dignity is in shame.

"James?" I called out," Where are you?" I kicked open every stall. Thank goodness James was the only one... I hope. Eventually, I found James. He was under the sink, writing in his journal.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"I'm not going out with Ty. You guys are being drama queens," I explained," my mom got the wrong idea when Ty came and saw me. Ty actually wanted us to set up a double date with him and Tinka."

"Really?" James looked up at me.

"Yes! Why else would I be here?! Now are you going to help me hook them up?"

"Fine," James said and got up.

"Now help me get out of here," I pleaded him. He just smiled and pushed me out the door.

* * *

"So Tinka, we're all gonna meet up at Crusty's tonight at six. Dealio?" I told Tinka.

"Question," she told me," who is the boy who is interested in me? It isn't one of your boyfriend's nerd friends?"

"No! James is not my boyfriend, and it's not one of his friends."

"If it's one of them, I'll betwinkle places on you that shouldn't twinkle when you sleep," she glared at me.

"Umm... okay," I laughed nervously. Let's hope she likes Ty. I walked up to Ty who was with Deuce.

"Hey, guys," I waved at them.

"Hey," the boy greeted me.

"The plan is accomplished, Ty," I told him," make sure to be at Crusty's at six."

"Why?" Deuce asked," What's going on?"

"Nothing you should care about," Ty told him then turned to me," James is coming."

"Yuppers," I nodded," we'll leave like a minute later."

"Oh!" Deuce said," I know what's going on! You guys are planning a surprise birthday party for me."

"What?" we just stared at him.

"Don't worry, I'll act surprised," Deuce said and gave Ty a hug," thanks, guys."

"Um, Deuce," I said.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"We didn't even know it was your birthday," I declared.

"W-What?" Deuce's eyes started to sparkle. Ty and I just groaned.

* * *

It was six, and James and Ty were already sitting down at a table at Crusty's. I was walking with Tinka.

"Where is the creature?" Tinka asked me.

"You know," I told her," calling a guy a creature won't get you anywhere in your love life."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh look," I said," they're over there."

"Cece, that's Ty."

"I know."

"He's the guy?"

"I know."

"You're... an okay friend."

"I know. Now just come with me," I told her and we walked up to the table. We sat down. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," they both waved. Ty and Tinka all of the sudden got into this stare war. I looked at James. "I think we should leave."

"I agree," James nodded.

"Oh no!" I said with my awesome acting skills," James, we. Have. To leave!"

"I agree," James said. I should give him an acting class. Ty just waved us off without looking away from Tinka. Damn, someone is in love. James and I just walked out of Crusty's.

"So," I asked him," what do you want to do?"

"How about the movies? I heard this Sci-Fi movie came out?"

"Sure."

But something happened on the way there. When we were crossing the streets, something terrible happened to James.

James got hit with a truck.

I then proceeded by jumping in front of another car and killing myself.

Haha, just kidding. We arrived safely at our destination.

* * *

"That movie was awesome," I said as we came out of the screening room," too bad they all died in the end." The people that were out in the line threw popcorn at us. "Oh shut up!" I yelled at them.

"Let's leave before they kill us," James said just before someone threw a bucket at him. He grabbed my hand, and we fled outside of the theater..

"Nerds," I rolled my eyes as I caught up with him. He wasn't fast. At all. Eventually, we made it to the end of the street, and we sat down on a bench. He was breathing hard. "We ran for 30 seconds. What is wrong with you?"

"I _-breath-_ I'm _-breath-_ out of _-breath-_ shape," he said as he tried to catch his breath. I just smiled at him, and I noticed we were still holding hands. I didn't do anything. I honestly liked it when we held hands. It felt... nice. I can't explain it. Eventually, (like five minutes) James started breathing normally. We just sat there, watching the people walk by.

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"That was nice of you to help Ty and Tinka," James told me, giving me hand a slight squeeze.

"Awe," I smiled at him," thanks."

"Don't every change. You're something special."

My denial shouldn't have ever been here in the first place. I think I'm ready to tell Rocky now.

* * *

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she danced around my living room in victory. I shouldn't have told her I liked James.

"I should have kept it a secret from you a while long," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just happy you cleared up the Ty thing," she smiled. "Oh my gosh! You just went on a date with him!"

"Pipe the fuck down, Rocky," I said," it isn't a big deal."

"Yes it is!" she said and sat down next to me on the couch," You two are complete opposites. I mean, he's smart, you aren't the brightest star in the sky. You might no have classes with him again next year. After all, your test was a fake."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically," you're really encouraging."

"I'm sorry but it's true," she said and checked her wrist watch," gotta go! See ya later." As she disappeared out the window, I realized everything she said was true. I realized there was a tear down my face. I realized James and I weren't probably right for each other.

But I refused to accept everything.

I'm going to try my best to make this work. I will.

* * *

Star: Took me a while to write this for ya. YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BE THE ONLY JaCe WRITER? The two other girls decided to delete their stories. I'M SO LONELY! Anyways, I just got inspired five minutes ago by this girl. She has written 1,290 stories on Fanfiction. I thought, if she could do that, I can finish the twelve or so I have. I'm amazed.

**Song recommendation of the day: Here's to Never Growing Up ~ Avril Lavigne (EXPLICT)  
**

**Star fact of the day: Doesn't like One Direction (not a hater, no worries. Just no attracted to their music), but she's obsessed with Louis' butt. **

**Question of the day: How would you feel if I added a tad of Rogan (RockyXLogan) in here?**

~Star out


	8. Chapter 8

Star: Hey! Star here! NOT LISA! Where did you guys get the idea that my real name was Lisa xD! That made me laugh so damn hard.

Mindy: I'm here!

Star: -_- Lilly and Billy are on maternity leave. I'm stuck with Mindy and Ringy.

Ringy: You lurve us!

Star: -shrug-

Ringy: We don't own Shake it Up! or any other mentioned properties.

**cbwhaley01: Go ahead and PM. Sorry about the scare xD.**

**delenahart3: Just added them. Sorry about the scare... but no really. :P**

**Z-Swagger4eva: Here's the update! :D Also, I'm not sure how I can send him to you... not that I have him or anything.**

**WinterFairy7337: Awe, thanks ^.^.**

**Rocky9870: Glad you don't mind. Lurve ya, too! :)**

**Crazy4dogs: I LURVE YOU, TOO! :'D Sorry for the long wait. **

**Guest88: I think we have all. =) Finally, Star!**

**2cool4ooo COOKIE: Here's the update. *u* Thankies!**

**JACE4EVER: Sorry it took so long. :\**

**BFFsRawesome2me: Don't feel stupid :(. Anyways, I'm glad you like my story.**

**Arianator: Thank you so much! ^U^! Means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I was lying in my bed. Monday morning. I did not feel like going to school. Unlike Ty and Tinka who are like, DYING to see each other again. They aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but they do have little meetups. I groaned, and it took every bit of force I had to get up. The good thing is that I get to see James today. That's the only thing that will get me past the school doors.

I did my morning routine, and I checked my phone while I waited for Rocky.

"Hey, hey, hey! How's it going, James lover?" Rocky teased me.

I ignored her little comment," It's Monday. I want to die."

"Hey, you'll be able to see James soon."

"Look, I like him, Rocky, but I'm not obsessed with him. You're over exaggerating."

"No I'm not... am I?"

"Um, yes you are!"

"Huh... guess I've been a little distracted lately." I'm wondering. Maybe Rocky is in crush without telling me? She would have told me, right?

"Rocky... do you like a boy?"

"Whaaaaat?" I just glared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You like someone!" I gasped. Rocky just ran out my door with me running after her.

* * *

I was breathing heavily as I walked through the halls. Rocky has been avoiding my question ALL day. It's been three periods, and she has just been running away screaming," RAPIST!" Do you know how uncomfortable that makes me? The worst part is that James wasn't here at all today. Who knows what happened?

I saw Ty, Tinka, and Deuce all talking in front of their lockers.

"Hey-" I was rudely interrupted by Tinka.

"No, we don't know where your boyfriend is," Tinka said," and Rocky isn't in the janitor's closet with a boy while hiding from you."

"Thank you?" I shrugged. I just went to the janitor's closet. Sure, it could have been a lie or a prank or all together a lirank (lie+prank= lirank), but what did I have to lose? Seriously, I had no social life without my friends. They're what make me social... I think. When I getting there, I glared at a locker.

Logan Hunter had recently transferred here. Like, barf. Look, I would have liked to be friends with Logan. But then I guess he didn't want to forgive me, so he just disgusts me. If he tries to be my friend again, I guess I could make an effort. As I opened the closet, I think I scared myself.

Speaking of Logan, I found Logan and Rocky in there. Hugging. Yeah. I think I puked a bit back there.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Cece," Rocky laughed nervously," look who I found. We decided to be _friends _again."

"Yes, Rocky," I rolled my eyes," because I get my guy friends, put them in a janitor's closet with me, and hug them."

"We aren't exactly dating," Rocky said.

"We're not?" Logan asked.

"You're not?" I asked right after Logan. We both looked at Rocky in a confused way.

"Wellll," she tried to find a way to explain it to me.

"It's fine with me, honestly," I shrugged. "I hid the fact that I liked James fr-"

"Cece likes James? That kid from-"

"Yes, Logan!" I yelled at him.

"Ooooohhhh," he started teasing me and stopped when I smacked him.

* * *

At lunch, all of us were at lunch together. Except Ty since he was a year older than all of us.

"So anyone know where James is at?" I asked them.

"I heard he was at the District Spelling Bee," Deuce said," why?"

"Because she's madly in love with him," Tinka said.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"You do, Cece. Just admit it," Dina said to me.

"No," I stuck out my tongue.

"Denial," Logan teased me. I threw a carrot at him. "Owe! Sheesh. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"It's in China everyone, and yes! Fine! I like James, sheesh!"

* * *

Star: Shortest chapter EVER! But I've lost all interest for this story. Expect all new chapters to be short as fudge now. Sorry. If you want to give me a few ideas, go ahead. I might use them. Considering I'm desperate.

**Song recommendation of the day: Love Like This ~ The Summer Set**

**Star fact of the day: Ship's her brother's pet turtles together. Chip and Squirtle forever! **

**Thing to do of the day: Be lazy. Like me.**

**Question of the day: What's been happening in Disney lately?**

**I rarely watch Disney channel anymore. I've been into Cartoon Network. They aren't as little kids restricted as Disney, and they ain't that evil.**

~Star out


End file.
